Billie Piper
Billie Piper ( Swindon , Wiltshire , September 22 1982 ) is an English actress, singer until 2003 (initially known as Billie ). She is known as an actress for her role in the BBC seriesDoctor Who . She plays the role as Rose Tyler, the Doctor (played by Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant travels). Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Early years **1.2 Career **1.3 Personal life *2 Filmography **2.1 Television **2.2 Movies *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Early years [ edit ] Piper was born in Swindon , Wiltshire , the daughter of Paul Piper and Mandy Kent. Her parents had her first called Lianne, only three weeks after her birth, she changed her name to Billie. Piper has a younger brother, Charlie, and two younger sisters, Harley and Ellie. She grew up in Nine Elms, Swindon. She attended Brookfield Primary School in Shaw, Swindon and then high school, Bradon Forest Secondary School. She studied at the Sylvia Young Theatre School. Career [ edit ] She began her television career as a teenager in the television Scratchy and Co. . Later came an advertisement for the magazine Smash Hits . At fifteen she got her first record deal. In 1998, she was the youngest artist ever to number 1 came into the UK Top 40 with the song Because We Want To . The next single also ended up right at number 1, Girlfriend . This was followed by a large number of hit singles and two successful albums. She was outside Britain and Ireland also successful in Australia , New Zealand , Sweden and later Switzerland . In 2003 she decided to quit singing. She went to Los Angeles and attend acting classes in the course of the year, she appeared as an actress in the series The Canterbury Tales . Then followed a number of other series and movies. In 2005 she had a major role in Doctor Who , she played with both the ninth Doctor, Christopher Eccleston , as the tenth Doctor, David Tennant . End of 2007, Piper starred in the TV series Secret Diary of a Call Girl . The series was a great success thanks to the intensive promotion campaign that preceded the series in which extensive use was made of Pipers stardom. The series eventually became the most watched drama series on ITV2, the channel that the series exceptions, ever. In 2008, Piper appeared again in the role of Rose Tyler in Doctor Who . Personal life [ edit ] On May 6, 2001 Piper married at the age of 18 with the sixteen year old British radio DJ Chris Evans . They married in secret in the gambling city Las Vegas after a relationship of six months. In 2004 they separated. They divorced in May 2007. Piper married on December 31, 2007 with the actor Laurence Fox , son of actor James Fox . They met in 2006 when they were both in the play Treats played. They live in Easebourne , Midhurst in the English West Sussex . Piper and Fox have two sons together. Filmography [ edit ] Television [ edit ] *''Doctor Who'' (2005-2006, 2008, 2013) ... Rose Tyler (34 episodes) *''Secret Diary of a Call Girl'' (2007-2011) ... Belle (24 episodes) *''The Shadow in the North'' (2007) (TV) ... Sally Lockhart *''Mansfield Park'' (2007) (TV) ... Fanny Price *''The Ruby in the Smoke'' (2006) (TV) ... Sally Lockhart *''Bella and the Boys'' (2004) (TV) ... Bella Movies [ Edit ] *''Spirit Trap'' (2005) ... Jenny *''Things to Do Before You're 30'' (2004) ... Vicky *''The Calcium Kid'' (2004) ... Sting *''Evita'' (1996) (minor role) *''The Leading Man'' (1996) (minor role) Category:1982 births Category:Women's music